


Interlude: Two Rings

by Timid_Timbuktu



Series: The Strength of Blood [2]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deleted Scene, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timid_Timbuktu/pseuds/Timid_Timbuktu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian never knew what happened to the two platinum rings he gave to Miles. Deleted scene from "Exploiting Weakness."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude: Two Rings

**Author's Note:**

> I would normally never be so blatantly self-referential, but this was a scene that I always wanted to include in "Exploiting Weakness," but it never quite fit into the narrative. It was always in my head though.
> 
> I figure if even bad movies can have deleted scenes, my story can have one too.
> 
> If you don't like this, I'm sorry. Also, if anyone is actually interested in reading "Exploiting Weakness" and you haven't, this scene does contain spoilers.

Miles worried his fingers along the metal chain around his neck as he stared into the flickering candlelight. This was how every night ended nowadays, pensive. Miles tried not to describe these nights as lonely, but sometimes, when he drank too much, the depression would take over and he would have to admit how lonely he was. He often drank too much.

He pulled the chain from his neck and unclasped it. Two shiny platinum rings slid down the chain and into his hand. They shined in the candlelight, reminding him of the shiny “M” buttons that Sebastian wore on his jacket. Sebastian. The name pulsed in his brain until it lost all meaning.

He caressed the rings lightly, wondering where Sebastian had found them. He’d never asked. Hell, in those four final months as Commanding General of the Monroe Militia, Bass and Miles had never even spoken about the rings again. Miles had wanted to, on occasion, but it felt cruel, and Bass was already so quick to snap at him. Bass had never even asked what had happened to the rings after he’d stormed out of their house that night. He didn’t know that Miles had grabbed the kerosene lamp and, crawling on hands and knees, found both of them.

Miles slid the bigger one onto his left ring finger. It fit perfectly. He’d always wondered how Bass had figured out his ring size. He slid the other ring onto his right pinky. It didn’t fit on his ring finger and this had always annoyed him. He wanted the symmetry. He sighed and leaned his head back onto the chair, rolling his ring around his finger. It felt cool to the touch, soothing. 

He wondered if Bass still had the dagger, wondered how many people he’d killed with it. He wondered if Bass was sitting in Philadelphia right now, gazing at the shining blade and thinking of him. It was a stupid thing to wonder. Of course Sebastian was thinking about him, but _what_ was he thinking? That was what Miles wished to know the most. He supposed that Bass hated him, just as he should after Miles’ behavior. He _hoped_ that Bass hated him. The anger would help him move on and forget about Miles. Then Miles could find some hole-in-the-wall bar to live out the rest of his life, drunk and under the radar.

The whiskey was going to his head. He’d drank much more tonight than he intended. After all, tonight was his and Sebastian’s sixth anniversary.

Two months later, Miles lost the necklace during a sword fight. He’d gone back to the abandoned warehouse and scoured every surface for hours, but he’d never found them. And as a wanted man, he couldn't stay in one place for long. He had to keep moving.


End file.
